


Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas, Boston!

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: It's pre- Christmas time or Christmastime... One-shots that are tiny... You better use a microscope! ;)





	1. New shoes for Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Only good times and Rizzles and fluff and fun!

"No way, no-no-no!" the strong-headed detective told her wife the petite ME Maura Rizzoli isles vehemently, "No Christmas-tree shopping and noooo shopping for new shoes."

"But Jane, you nee-eed new shoes.." Maura's hazel-colored eyes looked pleadingly at her wife. Strategically she did let her red mouth form a sweet kiss and let it out with a soft, decent plop.

Jane tried to look away, she really did, but as her wife began to lick her bottom-lip, and formed one of her a dimpled smile, Jane was sold.

One -two -three -Maura's!

"A---lright..." she agreed reluctantly, "But I want my cocoa with marshmallows and a big splash of whipped cream after this torture!"

Maura clapped her hands and a happy smile marked her face as she did her famous hopping-up-and-down jump-dance.

Jane looked at her kangaroo-hopping wife, shook her head and did let out a big sigh. "I'm so whipped," she murmured hoarsely, "they could put me on my marshmallow filled cocoa as whipped cream!"

And after a long, and for Maura fulfilling shopping-trip, Jane got her wish and a lot more. And because this is solely a Christmas-story, the story of how happy Maura made Jane in the bedroom is one for another day...

 

###


	2. No points for fleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back!

"Hello Jane, I'm back!" Casey Jones WITH 'little Casey' alive and kicking again, looked expectantly at his on and off girlfriend Jane Rizzoli.

"Casey?" the dark-haired Detective said flabbergasted. She blinked once, twice..Yes, it was indeed her long-lost ex-boyfriend.

Casey smiled smugly at the sexy long-legged woman. This would be a piece of cake, he couldn't wait to lure her into bed again for some horizontal exercise.

"I'm back in the States for a month, and I thought that we could reconnect. Maybe date again and just see what ha..."

"So you though... That is a whole new side of you, Mister Jones..." a feminine voice interrupted Casey's caveman-thoughts.

Casey turned his eyes from Jane to Maura.

"Oh, Maura. I hope you don't mind, but this is between Jane and me!" he said coldly. 'Does this stupid bitch really think that she can come between and MY woman!' He looked smugly into Maura's eyes and said resolutely, "Jane is mine, and I talk to her whenever I like!"

"I don't think so, mister idiot!" Maura interjected coldly, her cold gaze would have frozen him if she would be able to do this with just one look. "You, and your stupid visage are not welcome in OUR life!"

Casey almost choked on his own breath. Coughing and on the threshold of retching, he saw Maura AND his Jane disappear through the door of the cafe, laughing, Maura's arm securely around Jane's waist...

..

While Maura and Jane stood that night under their Christmas tree in their house and sipped their hot cocoa, somewhere in Boston Call..or was it Casper, ahhh wtf, that man that bothered Jane with his downtown' appendix, sat with his ass in the snow and cried his lonely tears... But who cares anyway!

 

###


	3. Mistletoe & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's musing...

In the pressure of her kiss you recognized the depth of her love for you and you melted, your soul sang with the heavenly choir which filled your heart with your unquenchable love for her.

And it was Christmas as she kissed you under the mistletoe, and it was fate that brought you here, -with Maura in your arms that settled the deal; No question about it, no doubts and no fear.

 

###


	4. Love & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's musing...

Finally!

My heart celebrated a party in my chest. It whooped and it cheered and I never felt much more alive than when her arms surrounded me. She didn't conquer me or defeat me, she just filled my heart and soul with her beautiful love.

Under the mystic mistletoe my life took a turn I never thought that ever would happen, now I know what it means when people talk about the heavenly choir because DAMN, I' ve heard it sing!

 

###


	5. Xmas 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura (in stress) and Jane & their little wise daughter Moira...

"This is Mouse, and that is Jojo, and this is Romy!" Jane explained to her little daughter Moira.

Little Moira clapped her little hands enthusiastically together and made a little kangaroo-hop dance move while singing enthusiastically and out of tune to a Christmas song on the internet radio.

"Jane!"

All of the sudden the sweet but muffled voice of a woman came from behind the front door.

"Maura?" Jane called out to her wife, "Why don't you come in?"

Jane and little Moira heard a deep sigh from behind the door, "You better not ask me this question now, Jane. Please hurry and open the door, love!"

Curiously why her wife Maura Rizzoli-Isles couldn't open the door her self Jane walked to the door and opened it.

Jane's eyes went wide as she saw her wife standing before her, well as much as she could see of her wife that is.

Little Moira giggled, "Maman is packed like a donkey mommy, that's why!" She joyfully clapped her hands.

Jane helped her poor wife to get rid of the heavy load of bags with packages and put them on the ground.

The tousled, but at least 45 pounds lighter, puffing and slightly panting woman entered the home she shared with her wife Jane Rizzoli and their 6-year-old daughter Moira, and as disheveled as she looked Jane had that strange feeling that whatever was going here it had to do with her mother.

..

After a much-needed hair comb, a new outfit and a cup of coffee right before her nose, Maura was finally able to tell the tale of her mother-in-law and the splendid idea this mother-in-law had to redecorate these years Christmas-tree. With various package full of all she would need to redecorate Maura had made her way home, after leaving Angela Rizzoli behind with friends she met while they were Christmas shopping. 

"She left me with not only our stuff, but hers too! Hers, Jane! Maura took a sip of her coffee. "If it wasn't a crime I would have killed her!"

"Maman can kill grandma and can get away with it!" little Eva remarked wisely, noticeably proud of her maman.

"Moira, maman won't kill anybody. Maman is far too smart for that. She wants Christmas presents and when she kills grandma she doesn't get them!"

"Yes yes, you all make fun of me!" Maura whined, "But I was so tired, and the bags full of packages weight tons!"

"Hives, maman!" little Moira said wisely.

"You know what, my little Christmas elf? You sit here on the couch and Moira and I will unpack the packages!" Jane said to her noticeable stressed wife.

"Maybe Mouse, Jojo, and Romy will help us, mommy!" little Moira said enthusiastically.

Maura looked questioningly at her wife, "Who's Mouse, Jojo, and Romy?"

Little Moira pointed at three figures in front of the Nativity scene, "This is Mouse, and this is Jojo and this one is Romy!" 

Maura looked from Moira to Jane and shook slightly her head, "How can you teach our little girl this shit!"

As soon as the word shit left Maura's mouth their, very wise for her age daughter said, "Mommy, maman said a dirty word!"

Maura had at least the decency to blush, while Jane fell into a fit of laughter, and as little Moira made the remark, "Am I the only one that is normal here!?", Maura joined in.

..

And because, even the smartest 6-year-olds, are just that..6 years old, little Moira used the word shit at Christmas evening while the whole Rizzoli's and Isles's family were present.

 

###


	6. The haunted Christmas-card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Armstrong hates Jane Rizzoli

You received their Christmas-card this morning, 09 am sharp. A smiling Maura Isles with 'her' holding her tight. Merry Christmas it read, and it was for them indeed, how could you ever let her walk away. 

Once an item, and you couldn't commit, and now your bed ran cold and so is your heart.

Love is such a strange emotion, a cage of haunting desires and dreams never been fulfilled. 

A never-ending staggering pain accompanies you in your lonely hours, as your tears burn down the last hope that only Christmas can bring.

That night you sleep with in your hand her picture, and memories that tear you apart. While somewhere in Maine she softly caresses her lovers dark-brown manes.

"I fucking hate you, Jane Rizzoli", you whisper into the lonely dark night.

 

###


	7. The involuntary landing on Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura has a unfortunate flight... (totally nutty story)

"Our reporter on the scene Bear Buick."

"Bear, what can you tell me about the naked woman on the reindeer?"

"Hello, Nancy. Well, it seems it is our very own Chief Medical examiner of the state of Massachusetts. It seems there was a little explosion in her hotel room, reason unknown, which made her fly out of the open window and right on top of a reindeer, to be precisely on Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. I may add that now not only his nose is red, but pretty much whole Rudolph, hehehehe..."

"Do you have any information why she was in the hotel room? As far as we informed she has a nice and very expensive house a few miles away!"

"Thus far I have no information on this matter, but as rumors go she had a little rendezvous with someone from the BPD. I have a witness here..."

BB held the micro to a shabby looking man wearing a green beanie on his head, "Sir.."

"Ya' can call me Rondo. Rondo at your servizzz, sirrrr" the slobby looking man said and grinned into the TV camera.

"Well Rondo, tell me what you saw!" the curious reporter asked him.

"I was doin' really nothin' just a little starin' around, ya' know. I looked up at tha buildin' and then this little BOOOMMM WUUUSSSHHH and there she flo, right through tha air, sir!"

"Ahhhaaaa," the reporter said, "and did you recognize the woman right away?"

"Wel, tha lady, well I know tha lady ya know, lady vanilla, like she's always with Vanilla from tha police, yeah. Well, tha lady flo outta window on that reindeer there..." Rondo grinned again, then continued, "I looked up at tha buidin' again, and I see Vanilla, right? Bet they did tha deed, ya' kno' I'm talkin' 'bout?" Rondo's eyes twinkled at the thought of 'tha deed'.

"Yes, I think I get what you mean. Thank you, Rondo!"

The reporter turned to the camera but before he could utter a word, Rondo pulled at the reporter's sleeve, "Ma' twenty bucks?" he asked. The reporter handed the money over to Rondo, Rondo waved at the TV camera and left.

The reporter turned back at the camera, "So as the eyewitness told us in his own colorful: Maura Isles, the Chief Medical examiner of the state of Massachusetts flew out of the window of the XV Beacon Hotel after an explosion. As the eyewitness saw Vanilla looking out of the same window where Maura Isles took an involuntary flight from. The eyewitness refused to tell us Vanilla's name but mentioned that it is a member of the Boston Police Department. "

"Thank you for your report, maybe you find another eyewitness who will tell us the name of this mysterious 'Vanilla'!"

"Thank you, Nancy!"

 

###


	8. A three month anniversary to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel of "The involuntary landing on Rudolph". This is a little story about how Maura Isles involuntary flew right onto Rudolph's back...

**Prologue...**

 

Maura and Jane have (or had) a secret romance and because of the fact that Jane's mother Angela Rizzoli (You all remember? That nosy meddling mother...) lives in Maura's guesthouse/has Jane's key to her apartment and both of them want to enjoy their romance for the time being, far away of wedding bells and grandbabies and so forth, they had their secret rendezvous' in the famous XV Beacon Hotel near Maura's residence.

...

***A three month anniversary to remember...**

 

The morning started very promising; Lovemaking, showering together and a hotel employee came and brought them, what Maura called 'A romantic Christmas-anniversary soiree'.

"What's that?" Jane said as she cautiously looked at the strange little looking thing with 4 little pan's and what seemed to be burners underneath it.

"Oh, it is a Dutch Gourmet cooking set!" Maura said enthusiastically. "It is a traditional Dutch way of celebrating Christmas. The Dutch use denatured alcohol or as they call it 'spiritus' in this tiny burners and use the little pans to cook meat or vegetables or they even make pancakes in it."

Jane wasn't convinced in the joy of using it.. The heck, she didn't even know how to use it and she did let this be known by mustering it suspiciously. Her dark eyebrows raised high and low and somewhere in-between, much like a little private eyebrow-tango. She looked at her lover and lifted one of her eyebrows in dismay, "Really Maura? I think we will have to go to a burger tent because eating like a rabbit is nothing that will fill our stomachs..not even yours!" 

"Jjjjjaaa-aaane, " Maura whined, "I thought it was nice to do something special on our three month anniversary. Every year the hotel has this tradition to do something special on Christmas morning and this year it was Dutch Gourmet cooking." She looked seductively into Jane's eyes, " And I arranged us a private Dutch Gourmet, so we can fully enjoy it...in the nude!" 

Well, said and done, seconds later Maura's robe flew with a soft 'wush' on the bed. And a very nude and appetizing looking Maura is something that broke Jane's willpower to 'butch around', so she laid the butch aside and out came a kitten-soft woman with a golden heart and ogling eyes. 

"Jjjjane, you have to be in the nude too for our little romantic Christmas-anniversary soiree!" Maura told her lover, and indeed after a split of a second Jane Rizzoli was a naked as the day she was born. 

.. 

***And then it happened...**

Maura decided that she would prepare the Dutch Gourmet cooking set to use, and that was first: light the fire on the burners. Well, she never came to point two in her preparations because... 

WHOOOM WUUUSSSHHH

**"WHAHAHAHAHAHAAaaaaaaa..."**

Maura Isles, Chief Medical examiner of the state of Massachusetts, flew right through the curtains and out of the window.

..

Jane was paralyzed at first. Her thoughts had flown, with her lover, out of the window (a matter of speaking so don't be too concerned). After what felt like a very long time, and it was in fact just a few seconds, Jane grabbed Maura's robe from somewhere (the blow had blown the robe away) and nearly flew in a state of panic in the direction of the window from where her beloved Maura disappeared.

She looked downstairs and saw her LLBFF sitting on one of the plastic reindeer's...naked but unharmed as it seemed. From a corner of her eyes she could recognize a well-known figure with his green beanie but, at this moment in time, she clearly gave a fuck about someone recognizing one of them.

' **This** is the most horrific and embarrassing thing that **ever** happened to one of us! Poor Maura!' she thought as she slipped into a pair of the hotel's house-shoes, opened the hotel room-door and ran out of the hotel room and went after Maura.

 

Later it became clear that an employee filled the burners with the wrong fuel and the gas from this fuel had caused the explosion...

..

**Epilogue...**

 

The whole unfortunate events on Christmas day made Maura & Jane involuntarily very famous and that was enough for a lifetime of embarrassment. Every talk-show did send an invitation, but both declined vehemently. 

The law enforcement officers at the precinct had a good time with it and some of them had enough courage make teasing remarks to Jane about the whole 'flying in the nude' situation. 

Maura's employes, who did find the whole thing very amusing, withheld themselves the pleasure of teasing or gossiping in public for private sessions in their breakroom.

Angela Rizzoli was happy that Maura & Jane were an item and wedding-bells & grandbabies and and and... Typical Angela! She even had her own opinion about the whole hotel incident. 'Live and let live', you better keep your f... jokes inside your stupid brain, let my girls be happy.

Constance & Arthur Isles weren't amused but they lived their life's as strangers anyway, (Maura saw her parents only three or four times a year.), so they simply held their heads high and their emotions well-protected inside of them as if nothing had happened that Christmas morning.

And as everything in the superficiality of the internet and private TV, the more time passed the more the storm of the events became a soft flowing stream-let...

 

###


	9. Christmas musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's thought about being happy...

'Sometimes I wish that it was Christmas in March. The transition from winter into the beauty of Spring is the real meaning of Christmas, as I see Christmas that is. A promise of hope that after a sad time always come a time of joy and happiness.', Maura sighs, 'But then... Jane asked me this Christmas morning to become her wife and that is the purest form of love and a promise that even when sad times come there will be times of joy too...', Maura looks at her fiance, her Jane.

Jane looks up to her love, on her head an antler of a reindeer, and smiles back.

'Maybe being with Jane is Christmas.. Not in December or in March, but all my life.' Maura sighs a happy sigh, 'Yeah, who needs one day to celebrate when you can have lifelong happiness with Jane!'

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my few Christmas stories until... November? ;) I hope you liked...you dreamed...you even smiled. Thank you for reading my stories, thank you for your comments and your KUDOS, I love them... I love you! Have a happy 2018 and may your dreams come true.


End file.
